mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Little Miss Late Beats Them All!
Little Miss Late Beats Them All is the 31st episode of the second season of Mr. Men and Little Miss. It was first broadcast on 28 March, 1996. Plot A running race is organised in Misterland and Little Miss Late decides to enter, but without holding out much hope of winning. But thanks to Mr. Mischief, who sets trap for all the participants, Little Miss Late soon finds herself in second position, right behind Mr. Mischief himself. As luck would have it, Walter the Worm ties himself around Mr. Mischief's foot and a root to stop Mr. Mischief from crossing the finish line, which puts Little Miss Late in the first position! Characters *Little Miss Brainy *Little Miss Trouble (mentioned) *Little Miss Neat (mentioned) *Mr. Nosey *Mr. Fussy *Walter the Worm *Mr. Funny (cameo) *Mr. Busy (cameo) *Mr. Strong (cameo) *Little Miss Naughty (cameo) *Mr. Brave (cameo) *Little Miss Tidy (cameo) *Mr. Cheerful (cameo) *Mr. Forgetful (cameo) *Walter the Worm Competitors *Little Miss Late *Mr. Bump (does not speak) *Mr. Dizzy *Mr. Jelly *Mr. Lazy (does not speak) *Mr. Mischief *Mr. Rush (disqualified) *Mr. Tall *Mr. Tickle *Mr. Topsy-Turvy Fun Facts *The scene of the race starting was seen in the opening for the British and French dubs. But there are a few changes, as the one from the opening is presumably the prototype: **Mr. Nosey is maroon instead of green. ***Like with Mr. Nosey, many of the background Mr. Men and Little Misses had different colours. **Mr. Jelly is seen running in the opening, but he fell in the episode because he thought he was being shot. **Mr. Lazy is seen simply standing while sleeping in the episode, instead of laying. **The start/finish line had brown poles and purple banner in the opening, but changed to blue poles a lighter shade of purple for the banner. **The hill that is hiding behind the banner is chartreuse in the episode. Trivia *Mr. Dizzy's hat falls off at one point during the race, and is missing for the rest of the episode. *Mr. Topsy-Turvy speaks the right way round in this episode. *For the rest of the episode, Mr. Jelly was square, albeit still jelly like. *The episode's plot is very similar to Thank Goodness For Mr. Slow which was released the following season. *This is the only episode in the 1995 series where two characters who didn't get starring roles in said series have speaking roles (in this case Mr. Topsy-Turvy and Little Miss Brainy). *It is never explained why Mr. Tall, Mr. Tickle, and Mr. Topsy-Turvy didn't try to continue racing after Little Miss Late untangled the former two and pulled the latter out of the pit. Errors *Despite Mr. Fussy disqualifying Mr. Rush for starting early, he is still seen participating in the race. This rather makes a continuity error, because it's unknown what happened to him if he was still in the race. **If he was still allowed in the race, Mr. Rush should've been the winner, unless Mr. Mischief played a trick on him. *When the race started, Mr. Topsy-Turvy was seen going the opposite direction the others were going. But he was seen later heading the same direction, only backwards. *Mr. Dizzy doesn't take off immediately after Mr. Fussy says go, instead he waves as the other racers take off. However the next time he is seen, he is in 3rd place behind Mr. Topsy-Turvy and Mr. Bump. *Mr. Fussy's animation after he shot the pistol is frozen in place. *If one looks closely, there are two Mr. Dizzys, two Mr. Funnys, and two Mr. Fussys. Two Mr. Funnys on opposite sides of the audience. One Mr. Dizzy racing and another in the audience. And one Mr. Fussy telling the other Mr. Men characters when to start, and another in the audience. *Before Mr. Mischief says "Goodbye Mr. Dizzy, and good luck!" his nose turns yellow for a split second. Category:Mr. Men and Little Miss episodes Category:Season 2 episodes of Mr. Men and Little Miss Category:Cartoons